1. Field of Invention
The invention related to the system and method of combining the characteristics of a proprietary mobile barcode reader with a universal reader so all barcode scans can be associated with content native to the reader.
2. Background of the Invention
The present invention combines features associated with universal mobile barcode readers with the desirable benefits of proprietary mobile barcode readers.
Mobile barcode scanning is the process where an individual will employ a mobile device enabled with a camera and connected to the internet. The user will download and install software that permits the mobile device to use the camera to detect the presence of a standardized barcode. In various embodiments, the mobile device's application will decode the contents embedded in the barcode and perform a menu of functions. These functions can include any capability available through web browsing or executables on the mobile device. For instance, a user could browse for competitive prices, search for local establishments, dial a phone number or fill in a contact's information. The barcode acts a catalyst for the subsequent actions and simplifies the processes required to manually perform the same functions.
Universal Readers
Universal mobile barcode readers are a fixture of mobile devices such as telephones. They allow uniform access to web pages by scanning any directly encoded barcode which then automatically points the user to the landing page directly encoded in the space of the barcode. Directly encoded barcodes have a fully-formed Uniform Resource Locator, or URL, embedded in the space of the barcode and represent an industry standard. They provide the perception of a consistent experience for the consumer since any universal reader can read any directly encoded barcode.
Brand managers are finding that the use of these direct codes are causing them to lose control of their brand identity and messaging. For instance, there is no way to assure consumers a branding message was delivered by the actual brand owner. Any company or individual can produce a direct barcode that executes to a destination page created without brand permission.
These universal readers all scan common barcode symbologies approved by various industry groups across the world. Typical barcode symbologies in use for mobile barcode scanning are Quick Response (QR) and Datamatrix (DM). Early in the formation of the market for mobile barcodes, these standards were released for public use in the creation of barcodes. These barcode creators allow for any information to be recorded and have no supervision or regulation.
Today, the dominant symbology scanned on universal readers is an indirectly coded barcode such as Universal Product Code, or UPC. The indirectly encoded barcode is only encoded with an index approved by the product's or advertiser's owner. It does not contain a URL or address information and relies on the barcode reader to determine the specific process for retrieving associated information and performing subsequent transactions. These codes were originally designed to provide commercial transactions with a consistent identification for shipping, inventory, planning and sale. These indirect barcodes resulted in millions of databases containing disparate information about the index that allowed the businesses to operate in proprietary and useful ways for the individual business. The product's manufacturer had little control over the data associated with their product's UPC but this incongruent solution resulted in relatively minor problems. This relatively has changed dramatically with escalating consumer use of UPCs, and the associated indirect symbologies such as Japanese Article Number (JAN) and European Article Number (EAN).
The UPC can be used by any enterprise, authorized or not, to direct the user to content. Product manufacturers have organized in large groups to determine how to control the output seen by consumers when a UPC is scanned by mobile barcode readers. Providing consumers with consistent information related to a UPC is seen as a very desirable outcome. For instance, if a consumer were to scan a drug barcode, they would be provided with up-to-date information on drug interactions, allergies, descriptions, warnings, storage requirements or recalls. Without this standardization, the scanning of the drug could, for instance, lead the consumer to an alternate site selling counterfeit versions of the drug. These alarming possibilities have lead to a second type of reader called a Proprietary Reader.
Proprietary Reader
A proprietary reader varies from a universal reader because it either:                Reads and decodes a proprietary symbology that unapproved readers cannot decode.        Uses a proprietary encoding pattern that unapproved readers may be able to decode, but are unable to interpret the output. These encoding patters do not contain a fully-formed URL and so are unmanageable by universal readers.        
In either case, the end-user, usually an untrained consumer, must visually match the proprietary barcode to the appropriate proprietary reader. If they fail to do so, the process will yield an error.
While once considered a fringe application that was undesirable for use with consumers, proprietary readers are today being designed and deployed by the largest application suppliers in the industry.
For consumers, these proprietary readers produce a number of problems and are generally believed to cause confusion in the marketplace. A standard barcode, which would normally scan with a universal reader, would be rendered useless if it didn't contain a URL, but instead contained a proprietary index or addressing system. This leaves the consumer responsible for identifying the appropriate proprietary reader even if they are attempting to scan a standardized barcode.
Other problems arise when an unfamiliar proprietary symbology is used that may be unidentifiable to the consumer as a barcode. In all, proprietary readers provide no tangible advantages to the end-user. For this reason, most industry advocates in mobile barcodes are critical of the deployment of proprietary readers.
For brand managers, proprietary readers offer solutions to improve security. Proprietary readers often use encoded indexes or proprietary symbologies that cannot be created by counterfeiters. Proprietary readers may be retailer-specific so they only display content approved their vendors. Proprietary readers can be updated daily with fresh content or critical information streams such as recalls. The problem with aged information on internet sources is eliminated.
However, proprietary readers are also a cause for concern by brands. Proprietary readers require a savvy consumer with the available proprietary application installed on their mobile device. This can significantly reduce the response rate of a national advertising campaign and tarnish the reputation of a brand by frustrating consumers.
There are inherent problems with both proprietary mobile barcode readers and universal mobile barcode readers:
Universal readers use unencrypted coding. The ability of anyone to create a QR code or UPC makes it impossible for the universal reader to distinguish an authorized barcode from a counterfeit barcode. It will process both barcodes as if they had equal integrity.
Universal readers are difficult to monetize. Typically universal readers are supplied by campaign managers. Campaign managers act similar to advertising agencies and generate revenue when their barcode is scanned. Unlike a proprietary reader, the universal reader is only able to monetize a fraction of the scans made by the application. Campaigns generated by their competition are processed for free.
Universal readers don't allow brands to control their messaging. The most common example is the use of UPCs by consumers. While issued and owned by the brand, anyone can deploy another's UPC to drive consumers to unauthorized web pages including those that provide counterfeit products.
Proprietary readers require consumers to determine the source of QR codes prior to scanning. Even when using a standard symbology, such as QR, a universal reader is unable to process a code with proprietary encoding.
Proprietary readers limit available information. A proprietary barcode reader is designed to provide quality information to the consumer. However, this can also limit the use of the barcode to produce an undesirable outcome to the consumer. For instance, a consumer may wish to look for a local retailer, but the proprietary barcode may only supply online sources.
Proprietary readers reduce participation. If proprietary readers are deployed in a consumer advertising campaign, the rate of response is limited to consumers who have access to a proprietary reader or are willing to install a proprietary reader in order to decode the message.